


Disguised Denial

by TristisChimaeram



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Developing Relationship, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Making Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Therapy, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristisChimaeram/pseuds/TristisChimaeram
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe are tracking down a suspect for a case and have to crash at a shitty motel for a few days. Pretending to be married business partners with their history wasn't going to be easy. Things with Marcus were going great for Chloe and the last thing she needed was her 'thing' with Lucifer to get dragged back up, but when two people bonded as tightly as they were get stuck together, that may be easier said than done.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Marcus Pierce, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 27
Kudos: 314
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	1. Chapter 1

The creaky door slammed shut as Lucifer and Chloe trudged in, Lucifer holding both of their small suitcases. Chloe was greeted by a double bed stationed in the middle of the room; bed side tables positioned either side of it. The bedsheets were old and worn and the small sliding door closet dipping into the left side wall was jarred open, revealing a few bent metal hangers. A small chair was positioned under the small flatscreen attached to the corner of the room. Lucifer came to a halt behind Chloe, two suitcases dragging behind him.

“What on Earth?” Lucifer took in the poor excuse for a motel. The walls were closer to a filthy yellow than a pure white. The ceiling light was gathering cobwebs and the two vents in the wall looked too small to provide a sufficient amount of air-conditioning. The bathroom door was also left ajar next to where they stood, giving them view into the tiny shower stall, sink and toilet tucked away in a corner.

“Please tell me we got the room number wrong,” Lucifer begged. Chloe was just as disappointed as he was. The precinct budget was limited, but could they have at least put in two beds instead of one?

“I wish I could, but this is all we got,” Chloe sighed and dragged her feet further into the room. Lucifer dropped both suitcases in disappointment and shock – he was not staying here!

“We’re moving -right now!” Lucifer demanded. Chloe plopped down onto the desolated chair to face him.

“We can’t, Lucifer,” Chloe sighed, running a hand through her hair, “This is an undercover mission. We aren’t filthy rich – we’re married business partners here to negotiate a deal with our prime suspect. What did you expect when the precinct told you not to show up in a suit?” Lucifer looked down at himself dressed in black jeans, a white t-shirt that hugged his perfectly carved arms and torso perfectly and a leather jacket to top it off. His hair didn’t hold any hair products and flowed free and unbound. How was it that even in less extravagant clothes he managed to look like a runaway model?

“But Detective!” he whined.

“No buts – we need to set everything up for tomorrow.” Lucifer groaned and trudged over to the bed. He fell face first onto it and continued to lay there, wallowing in his own misery. Chloe, seeing that he wasn’t in the state of mind to help, walked over to the suitcases he had so elegantly placed down.

“I can unpack your stuff if you want,” Chloe offered. Lucifer turned his head a fraction to see her by their suitcases.

“You don’t have to. I can do it.”

“It’s fine,” she grabbed both of their cases and dragged them to the cupboard, “I was unpacking mine anyway.” Lucifer didn’t protest. He observed her as she began unpacking their days’ worth of clothes and essentials. Chloe used the limited hangers as best she could and slipped everything else neatly into the provided slots. While she put away their belongings, she began to plan for tomorrow. They arrived at the motel at around 6:00pm and both of them were exhausted. Pierce, Dan and Ella would be here early tomorrow before they go meet their suspect – Carl Lodge. Once everything was neatly put away, she placed her hands on her hips to admire her work. She turned to Lucifer to ask him about dinner, but the man was asleep on his stomach, head turned towards her. A small smile played on her lips. She couldn’t bring herself to be annoyed at how he hogged the whole bed.

Deciding to let him sleep, she grabbed a change of clothes for the night and walked to the bathroom to shower. The shower was tiny and getting clean was a struggle, but Chloe managed. The hot water washed away her worries and frantic planning. It soothed her tense muscles and cleansed her tired body. Once she had finished, she slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank top before padding out of the bathroom. Lucifer was still asleep, mumbling occasionally. She looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table – almost 7pm. She should probably wake him.

She walked up to him and leaned down so she was hovering next to his face.

“Lucifer,” she poked his muscular shoulder. He didn’t budge. She poked again, a little firmer. He mumbled something incoherent but continued to hog the bed.

“Lucifer, you need to shower,” Chloe bit back a giggle – she felt like she was mothering a second child. Giving up on his shoulder, she tentatively poked his cheek. He shied away from the contact. Chloe sighed.

“Will you wake up already?” Chloe groaned and shook his should firmly. He grunted and opened his eyes sleepily. It took him a moment to focus, but he looked up to meet Chloe’s pale blue eyes.

“Shower,” she said evenly as if she were talking to a child. Lucifer’s eyes drifted from her face to her new attire. He averted his eyes when they got to her barely covered legs and shifted so he was facing away from her, trying to go back to sleep.

“Go away,” he grumbled. Chloe looked to the Heavens for a moment.

“Come on,” she grabbed both of his shoulders and tugged, but she barely moved him. Lucifer whined and moved further away.

“I want to sleep!”

“I want you to go shower!” Chloe snapped and grabbed a fistful of his jacket before she tugged him with as much strength as she could muster.

“No!” Lucifer grabbed onto the bedsheets as Chloe very slowly began to slide his body off the bed.

“Lucifer!” Chloe chided. With one last tug, Lucifer slid of the bed and onto the floor with a thud, bed sheets still balled in his fists. He was lying on his back, stunned, looking up at a fuming Chloe, hands on her hips.

“Shower – now!” Chloe pointed to the bathroom. Lucifer yelled out in frustration and scrambled onto his feet, muttering about God knows what. He stomped over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Chloe pursed her lips, trying to fight her smile. She let loose a small giggle at his childishness. Chloe grabbed the sheets that were on the floor and tugged them back onto the bed, patiently waiting for Lucifer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe had her back to the bathroom as she flicked through her phone for food delivery. She heard the bathroom door open much calmer than it had closed. She heard Lucifer walking out and she turned to him to ask him if he was in the mood for Chinese. Her eyes widened as he slipped out in a white towel slung low on his hips.

“Uh… sorry,” she flushed averted her eyes from her place on the farthest side of the bed. Lucifer looked down at himself sheepishly. Water clung to his chest and lashes. His hair looked almost black and his eyes were a delicious dark colour.

“I forgot to grab some clothes,” he shrugged nonchalantly. Chloe swallowed nervously and nodded, eyes flicking to his naked torso. He tugged open the cupboard and brought out a pair of grey sweatpants. He turned to her, warning in his eyes as his hands went to where the towel was fastened on his waist. Colour tainted her face once again as she immediately turned her back on him. Her blush deepened as she heard the heavy towel drop onto the floor. She heard him rustling around for a bit as he tugged on the sweatpants. He cleared his throat, signalling he was finished.

Chloe slowly turned back, colour slowly leaving her face as he dried the beads of water of his chest and hair.

“Um, I was going to ask if you were in the mood for Chinese,” Chloe broke the silence. Lucifer nodded as he continued to observe her. Chloe looked back at her phone and nodded. 15 minutes later, Lucifer was seated uncomfortably in the small chair and Chloe on the middle of the bed, both eating their dinner.

“So, Marcus, uh, I mean, Pierce, Dan and Ella will be here in the morning. They’ve got a key, so we need to be up early and ready,” Chloe informed. Lucifer’s expression darkened a little at the use of Pierce’s first name. They had been dating for a while and Lucifer had refused to acknowledge it.

“Then we’ll go down to the bar next door,” she continued after a mouthful of noodles, “and meet Lodge. Remember – we’re business partners, but we need to figure out what kind of business he’s in.” Lucifer nodded along through a mouthful of food.

“I know you don’t lie and stuff, so just let me do most of the talking.” Lucifer nodded.

“I’ll introduce us as Noah and Theresa Scott – married business partners,” she continued. Lucifer knew all of this, but he knew it helped her soothe her nerves when she vocalised her plans.

“We’ll be wired, and I’ll have my small gun in my boot.”

“And I’ll have Dan’s gun hidden behind my belt,” Lucifer grinned. Chloe fixed him with a dead panned look, but he saw a bit of amusement in her eyes. They slipped into a light conversation about Chloe’s daughter, Trixie. Chloe knew Lucifer wasn’t as interested as he pretended to be, but she appreciated his effort anyway. They talked for an hour before deciding to flick on the TV. By now, Lucifer had moved their leftovers to the bin and moved himself to sit next to Chloe on the bed, both leaning against the back rest.

“Do you not own a shirt or something?” Chloe blurted. Lucifer turned to her from flicking through the channels, glee written on his face. Chloe’s face flushed.

“Does my being shirtless bother you, Detective?” Lucifer leaned forward so their bare shoulders touched. She scowled at him.

“It’s unprofessional, Lucifer,” she pointed out.

“Oh Detective – we are well past unprofessional,” Lucifer countered. Chloe made to argue, but he was right. She clamped her mouth shut and stubbornly turned her face away from him.

Lucifer chuckled as he went back to flicking through the channels. They ended up settling on a depressing movie that Chloe clamed was one of the best things ever created. At first Lucifer tried to pay attention, but soon, he gave up and decided to focus on the Detective. He took in her laugh at the funny parts. He frowned at her tears during the sad parts. By the end, it was almost 11pm and Chloe was a sobbing mess as the credits rolled.

“It gets me every time,” she sobbed and wiped her tears. Lucifer couldn’t help but reach forward and wipe at the tears she missed. Chloe shot back a little in surprise but didn’t stop him as he wiped them away.

“You shouldn’t cry,” he murmured, “It’s not a good look on you, I’m afraid.” She laughed a little, making Lucifer’s smile grow a little. She made to quip him, but a small yawn overtook her. Lucifer chuckled as she rubbed her eyes.

“I think it’s a certain Detective’s bedtime,” Lucifer slipped off the bed and tugged the quilt off the bed. Chloe shifted off the bed.

“So… um, how do we do this?” she asked. Lucifer fixed her with an odd look.

“Do what?” he asked and slipped under the quilt, head settling into the pillow on the left side of the bed. She spluttered as he made himself comfortable. Chloe sighed, giving in.

“I’ll take the floor tonight then, but I get the bed tomorrow,” Chloe sighed. She grabbed the vacant pillow. Lucifer’s brows furrowed.

“Floor? Are you mad?” Lucifer gave her an incredulous look, “Don’t be ridiculous, Detective. You’re sleeping in bed.” She paused. She let go of the pillow.

“Okay, then you get the bed tomorrow.”

“No one is sleeping on the _floor_ ,” Lucifer shook his head, “Just sleep in bed.” Chloe spluttered.

“We can’t sleep together!” Chloe protested. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like you’ll let us do anything,” he pointed out, “Relax – I’ll stay on my side of the bed and you stay on yours. Problem solved.” Chloe bit her lip, weighing up her options.

“Stop overthinking this, Detective,” Lucifer sighed, “You do trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do!” Chloe nodded, “but… it’s… I’m… and we’re…”

“Yes… I understood about half of that,” Lucifer teased, “Oh will you just turn to the light off and come here?” Fine -they weren’t going to have sex and they’ll barely even touch each other. They’re friends. It’d be fine. Chloe walked to the entrance of the room and flipped the switch off. She let her eyes adjust to the dark for a moment before carefully used her hands to find her way back to the bed. She could make out Lucifer peeling back the covers for her. Carefully, she eased into the bed.

As she settled, Lucifer pulled the covers over her.

“Thanks,” she muttered, grateful it was too dark for him to see her blush.

“Not a problem, darl- Detective,” Lucifer’s cheeks flushed a little as he settled down on his side. For a moment, they were both silent.

“See, nothing to worry about,” Lucifer broke the silence. Chloe mumbled a sleepy agreement. Lucifer turned to see her eyes fluttering into unconsciousness from the blades of light that flitted through the curtains. He smiled to himself.

“Good night, Detective,” he whispered. She released a soft, relaxed sigh and mumbled

“G’night.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe woke to the sound of an obnoxious clearing of a throat. She ignored it and relished in the feeling of the warm, heavy blanket coating her delicate form. The throat clearing came again. Her eyes stayed closed, but her brows furrowed in annoyance. She smacked her lips a little and let her protesting eyes open a little. She was greeted by Pierce’s scowl and Dan and Ella’s amused expression behind him. Her brows furrowed further.

“What…?” she leaned her head up, “What time is it?”

“Almost 8’oclock, Decker,” Pierce snapped, “Comfortable?” Something about the way he asked that was off. The meeting wasn’t till 10am, so why was he mad? Hang on – where was Lucifer?

“Where’s-” she looked for Lucifer but cut herself off as she found him. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as she found him. For Lucifer was snuggled on top of her. His face was settled on Chloe’s chest, his naked torso almost completely on top of her. His muscular arms framed her, holding her close and tight. Chloe found her own arms resting comfortably over his back. She yelped a little and raised her arms up. She tried to sit up, but Lucifer weighed her down. He stirred a little and nuzzled his face against her breasts, holding her closer as she blushed. Chloe turned to her boss and co-workers.

“Shit,” she blushed, “This isn’t what it looks like. We didn’t sleep together – I swear!” Pierce didn’t look convinced.

“There was only one bed!” she kept her voice down so as not to wake Lucifer.

“And is there a reason he’s naked?” Pierce arched a brow at her.

“He’s not naked!” she argued, “He just refused to put a shirt on – you know Lucifer.” Pierce didn’t look happy. Chloe looked to Dan and Ella for help, but they continued to poorly hide their amusement. Chloe sighed. She looked down at Lucifer. He looked peaceful; younger even. She really didn’t want to wake him, but what else could she do? She prodded his shoulder.

“Lucifer, wake up,” Chloe tried. Lucifer mumbled something and shifted up, so he was settled in the crook of her neck. Pierce’s scowl deepened. Chloe shook his shoulder a little harder.

“Lucifer, we have guests,” Chloe was desperate at this point.

“Tell them to go home,” he mumbled and continued to hog Chloe. Why was this so difficult?

“Lucifer, you’re kind of flattening me,” she tried again. This seemed to gain his attention. He lifted his head up a little to take in his surroundings. His eyes focused on his co-workers. Confusion etched into his features. Wait – where was Chloe? It was then he noticed the warm body under him with his arms wrapped around them. He looked down. His eyes widened at Chloe’s patient look.

“What the-” he tore away from her, untangling his legs with hers and shuffling away from her. Unfortunately for him, he moved too fast and ended up slipping of the bed for the second time since their arrival. He heard Chloe’s startled cry as he slipped of the other side of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

“Ow!” he yelled out. He heard Dan and Ella’s laughter immediately and Chloe’s concerned voice. He scrambled to his feet, running a hand through his hair.

“I thought we agreed to stay on our sides, Detective,” Lucifer rubbed the back of his head. Chloe’s mouth fell open in disbelief.

“We did, Lucifer!” Chloe threw her arms up into the air exasperatedly, “ _You_ were on _my_ side.” Lucifer looked at where he was positioned a mere moment ago – oh. His cheeks flushed with colour.

“I… sorry,” he scratched his head, “I must have moved in my sleep.”

“Sure you did,” Pierce rolled his eyes. Lucifer glared at him.

“I did!” he argued, “If you don’t want us sleeping in the same bed, then maybe, next time, give us two different beds!”

“There won’t be a next time,” Pierce growled, “and if there was, I’m going with her.” Chloe looked between the two men in her life.

“Like Hell you are,” Lucifer growled, “She’s _my_ partner.”

“Well, she’s _my_ girlfriend,” Pierce countered.

“And how did that come about again?”

“It came about because I didn’t wait around for someone else to take her away,” Pierce snapped. Chloe gasped. Lucifer roared out in anger and stormed around the bed, so he was face to face with Pierce.

“You have no idea what you’re fucking talking about,” Lucifer hissed. Pierce matched his hostility. Dan, Ella and Chloe’s eyes widened at Lucifer’s language – he never swears! The atmosphere had immediately moved from amused and awkward to tense and hostile.

“Then enlighten me because from where we’re all standing, the only reason I’m with her and you’re not is because you missed your chance.” Chloe had had enough. She tore back the covers and trudged over to them.

Lucifer glared at Pierce. “The only reason she isn’t mine is because I’m not selfish enough to hurt her the way you will.” Chloe wedged them apart and stood between them.

“Enough – both of you,” she demanded, “It’s too early for this.” Chloe turned to Pierce.

“Nothing happened between Lucifer and I – it was an accident. Now why are you here so early?” She struggled against Lucifer who was trying to find a way around her to Pierce without harming her. Pierce observed them for a moment. Chloe vaguely registered Dan and Ella averting their eyes awkwardly.

“You left your rings behind,” Pierce answered, “and we wanted to wire you early. We’ve got a case to deal with later.” He fished into his pocket and brought out two simple silver rings. Chloe nodded and took the rings from Pierce’s palm. Chloe turned to Lucifer who was still fuming with anger. His eyes were fixed in a glare fuelled by pure hatred directed at Pierce. Chloe swatted at his chest to gain his attention.

“Lucifer, come on,” she sighed, “Rings.” Lucifer tore his eyes away from Pierce and softened when they landed on Chloe. He took both of the rings from Chloe. He slipped his own on briskly, then grabbed her left hand. He tugged it to him gently and after locking eyes with Pierce, he slipped the ring onto her finger. The room seemed to lose all its air. Chloe’s cheeks filled lightly with colour. She politely took her hand back and turned to the room like nothing had happened.

“You can wire us in a minute,” she informed them. They nodded. No one moved and waited expectantly.

“Could we have a little privacy?” Lucifer scoffed.

“Right,” Ella said at the same time Dan said, “Oh, yeah.” Pierce looked at Chloe waiting for her to protest.

“What he meant was we just need time to brush our teeth and stuff,” Chloe corrected, “We’ll be out in half an hour.” Pierce scowled and briskly turned his back on her. He stormed out of the room, Dan and Ella awkwardly following after him.

Chloe and Lucifer fell into silence as the front door slammed close.

“It really was an accident, Detective,” Lucifer spoke. Chloe turned to him.

“I know but fighting with Pierce like I wasn’t there was not cool,” Chloe gave him a firm look. Lucifer looked down in disappointment.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “He just pisses me off.” Chloe sighed – at least he was sorry.

“It’s fine,” she smiled a little, “You can take a shower first today.” Lucifer nodded. He glanced at the bed.

“I’ll fix the bed when I come out,” he informed her, “You order something for breakfast. My wallet is on the bed side table.” Chloe smiled appreciatively and nodded. Lucifer returned the smile and brushed past her to the wardrobe. He grabbed his clothes and his towel before slipping into the bathroom.

While he was inside, Chloe dialled Pierce’s number into her phone. He answered on the third ring.

“Hey,” Chloe began awkwardly, “About earlier -”

“I’m taking you of the case,” Pierce cut her off. Chloe gasped.

“Marcus, no!” she protested, “Look, it won’t happen again. We’re just friends. We’re not going to sleep together.”

“Chloe – “

“No, Marcus,” Chloe cut in, “We can’t let our personal feelings interfere with our work – we promised each other that.” For a moment, the line was silent.

“Fine, but if he tries anything,” Pierce began.

“He won’t,” Chloe assured him, “I trust him Marcus.”

“Well, I don’t’, but fine,” Pierce sighed, “I’ll see you later.” They bid each other farewell. Chloe patiently waited for Lucifer as she quickly ordered them some breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, that was a total waste of time,” Lucifer announced as Chloe and him walked into their room. Lodge had dragged them all over Los Angeles because apparently, he was into real estate – _that_ was his business. Now it was 8pm and they were both exhausted. Chloe didn’t even have it in her to disagree despite it not being true – they had gotten a new lead that they would dig into tomorrow.

They shuffled over to the foot of the bed. They both shrugged of their jacket.

“One more night after this one,” Chloe tried hopefully, but it fell flat. Lucifer hummed in acknowledgement as his hand went to his belt and Chloe’s went to the hem of her shirt. It was then that they realised what they were about to do. They froze.

“Uh, did you want the shower first?” Chloe offered, hands dropping from her shirt. Lucifer continued to undo his belt.

“No, you can go if you wish,” he undid the belt and zipper.

“Then why are you taking your clothes off?” she asked, averting her eyes.

“Because I’m exhausted and I hate jeans,” he huffed and pulled off his t-shirt. Chloe rolled her eyes as he threw the shirt onto the floor.

“Lucifer,” she scolded tiredly, “Don’t be that guy, throwing his clothes everywhere.” It was Lucifer’s turn to roll his eyes. He shuffled out of his shoes, socks and jeans until he was standing in tight black boxers. Chloe threw her hands limply in the air as Lucifer threw his jeans next to his shirt.

“Pick those up,” she demanded weakly and pointed at the clothes. If she wasn’t so tired, maybe he would have listened to her demands. Lucifer offered her sloppy grin before trudging over to the bed and pulled back the covers.

“I am not cleaning up after you,” Chloe warned sleepily. He dropped under the covers and settled into the bed. Under normal circumstances, Chloe would not have given in so easily, but exhaustion was demanding her attention. Screw it. She tugged her own shirt over her head. She caught Lucifer’s eyes widening as he saw her standing in a black bra and black jeans. She sat at the foot of the bed with her back to Lucifer’s observant eyes as she leaned down and tugged her boots off. She kicked them away and stood up to wiggle out of her jeans. She didn’t try to go for graceful. She just wanted the clingy material off. Once she had kicked them off, she turned to Lucifer’s shocked and longing expression standing in her black bra and black cotton panties.

“I’m not in the mood to shower or argue with you,” she began and walked over to her side of the bed. She tugged the covers back and flopped gracelessly under the sheets. She tugged the hair tie holding her plait in place frustratedly, but it didn’t come out. She cried out in frustration.

“Here,” Lucifer soothed, “Sit up and I’ll get it out.” Chloe fought past the claws of sleep and sat up. Lucifer sat up too and turned her body gently so her back was to him. He grabbed the end of her plait and carefully guided the hair tie out of her dirty blonde hair and around his wrist. Chloe relaxed as his nimble fingers began undoing the locks bound together to form the plait. She sighed in relief as her hair was finally free in wavy locks. Lucifer soothingly ran his fingers through her now free hair, easing out the slight knots and easing her sore scalp. When his hands drifted out of her hair, she turned to face him to smile gratefully.

She flopped back down onto her back in unison with Lucifer.

“You think you can stay on your side this time?” Chloe teased. Lucifer let loose a nervous chortle.

“No promises, Detective,” he murmured sleepily.

“It’s okay,” she settled further into her pillow, “I don’t mind – but if Pierce shows up again…”

“He’ll just have to learn to share you,” Lucifer murmured sleepily, “You were mine first.” Chloe’s eyes widened a bit. She made to ask further, but the sound of his even breathing signalled he had fallen asleep.

**…**

Chloe woke up in the middle of the night feeling restless and filthy. She opened her eyes to find Lucifer. They had both moved, now in the middle of the bed. Their legs were entangled, and Lucifer’s arms wrapped around her, her own arms wrapped around the back of his neck, her head on his chest. She blushed and slid her hands off him to his chest. She pushed him back a little as gently as she could. She entangled her legs from his and slid out of bed to shower. Lucifer mumbled something and rolled onto his stomach; arm extended to Chloe’s side. Chloe looked down at her half-naked self – what the hell was she thinking?! How could she strip in front of Lucifer?

Scolding herself, she grabbed her towel and trudged into the bathroom. She stripped completely before letting the cascading hot water cleanse her. She desperately needed this shower. Not only was this case dragging on longer than she would have liked, but things with Lucifer were… more complicated. She knew he genuinely cared about her, but she couldn’t understand their history. Was it history or was it still happening?

Suddenly, a cry of her name snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Chloe!” came Lucifer’s panicked voice from their bed. Chloe shut the water off and listened again.

“Lucifer?” she called. A cry of panic ripped through the room.

“Detective! No!” came Lucifer’s voice again. Had someone broken into the room? Chloe stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel firmly around her. Where was her gun?

“Detective!” Lucifer sobbed. Chloe’s heart broke at the sound and tore out of the bathroom.

“Lucifer!” If she could get to her gun –

Lucifer was thrashing in the sheets, whimpering and yelling out. Realisation dawned on Chloe – no one else was here. As if on instinct, she rushed over to Lucifer, hair dripping down her back. He thrashed in the sheets as if he were reaching for something.

“Father, please! Save her!” he begged. Chloe grabbed his forearms, fighting back her urge to cry. Lucifer flinched away from the contact, but she refused to let go. She was tugged forward as he continued to thrash.

“Lucifer! Lucifer, open your eyes!” Chloe pleaded on her knees by his side. She shook him sharply and cupped his face. He gasped as his eyes shot open. He looked around panicked, feet slid against the bed sheets under the covers.

“It’s me - you’re okay,” Chloe soothed and stroked his face. He shuddered and whimpered as he leaned into the contact.

“Chloe,” he breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed her by the elbow and back and pushed her onto him. She didn’t fight him as he pulled her on top of him, so her head rested on his chest, legs either side of him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. His hand wound into her wet hair as he reassured himself that she was there.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked. For a moment, he was silent.

“You were falling… and I couldn’t save you,” he shuddered. Chloe nodded against his chest in understanding. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck.

“Why falling?” she asked quietly.

“Because that’s what happened to me,” he murmured, “I fell, and I wouldn’t wish that kind of terror and agony on even the worst tyrants of Hell. I couldn’t save you… I was so close.” Chloe kissed his chest comfortingly even though she didn’t completely understand his ‘falling’ metaphor.

“It wasn’t real, Lucifer,” Chloe whispered, “but this right here, is. We’re both safe.” His grip on her tightened.

“Promise me you won’t ever leave me,” Lucifer begged.

“I promise,” she vowed before they both fell back into sleeps claws, Chloe still resting on top of Lucifer.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer’s eyes squinted as he woke when the sun light flitted through the curtains of the windows of their room. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so peaceful. A memory of last night tugged at his attention, but he wasn’t ready to leave his cocoon of warmth and comfort. He shifted to find Chloe, but to his surprise and delight, she was perched atop him, snoring slightly. His eyes widened as her golden halo of hair cascaded down around his chest as her face rested on his pectorals. His breath hitched as he realised a flimsy towel was the only thing separating her naked body from his half-naked one. Her legs straddled him as she continued to sleep peacefully.

Last nights memories came back – the nightmare with his wings, Chloe saving him. She had seen him vulnerable and open. He tensed prepared to feel uneasy about her seeing him like that, but he found he didn’t mind it. It was almost as if a weight had lifted during that moment.

Lucifer carefully reached up and stroked her hair. His heart warmed as she smiled in her sleep and held her tighter. He rested his hand on the back of her head and turned to read the time – 7:30am. He should probably wake Chloe up before Pierce showed up and overreacted again. Part of Lucifer would love for Pierce to walk in to show him that part of Chloe would always be his, but he couldn’t do that to Chloe.

He stroked her hair a little more insistently.

“Chloe?” he murmured, “Detective, it’s 7:30. You might want to wake up before Pierce comes back.” Chloe groaned and held onto Lucifer tighter. She pulled herself up, so her nose lined up with his throat. Lucifer sighed blissfully at the contact. He nuzzled her warmth.

“Detective,” he groaned, “I thought you were a morning person.”

“Shut up, Lucifer,” she grunted. Lucifer chuckled.

“Your neck is going to be a nuisance today, love,” he tried. Chloe whined and pushed herself up. She let out a soft cry of pain and grasped the right side of her neck as she straddled Lucifer’s torso. Lucifer took in her appearance and burst into laughter. She scowled at him.

“Why are you _laughing_ at me?” she furrowed her brows and rubbed her neck. Lucifer contained his laughter enough to reach for his phone. He opened the camera up and faced it at Chloe. Chloe gasped.

“Lucifer!” she took in her dishevelled appearance. Her blonde hair was closer to an afro than her usual loose waves. Her towel was barely holding on and the sides of her mouth held the markings of dried saliva. She wiped furiously at her mouth, colour tainting her cheeks. Lucifer took the phone back, flipped the camera and took a picture.

“Lucifer!” she gasped. She ran a hand through her hair with one hand and covered herself with the other as he snapped another picture.

“Give me that phone,” she lunged for the phone and slid of Lucifer. Lucifer held it out of her grasp as she tried to get the phone back. He flipped the camera, so it was in selfie mode. She reached for it, but Lucifer shifted his weight a little on top of her so she couldn’t lurch up. Immediately he took another picture. Chloe whacked his chest and wiggled out from under him for the phone.

“Delete those right now!” she demanded and scrambled back onto his torso to get the phone. Lucifer laughed and grabbed her hips with his free hand before flipping her onto her back. Chloe squealed at the sudden movement and lay stunned on her back. Lucifer laughed at her shock and slid of her and off the bed. He threw the sheets back and ran away from Chloe who had scrambled up and after him.

“Lucifer! You delete those right now or so help me, I will shoot you!” her face was red with anger and embarrassment.

“Nope,” he poked his tongue out at her. Chloe lunged at him, one hand on her towel. She reached for the phone. Lucifer walked backwards on Chloe’s advancing figure until his back hit the wall, both standing in the small threshold between the front door and room. Lucifer grinned down at her and lifted the phone above her head.

“Give me!” she whined and reached for it, but their height difference was too big. Neither of them noticed the door open as Chloe jumped and tried to get the phone. Lucifer raised it up higher. Chloe let go of her towel, trusting it to hold up by itself and placed one hand on his bare chest to stable herself.

“Give me the fricking phone, Lucifer!” she screamed in frustration. Lucifer burst further into laughter.

“Say please, Detective,” he poked her nose. She swatted his hand away with a scowl.

“Lucifer, I swear, I am going to-” The sound of someone clearing their throat made them snap their head to the door. Dan, Ella and Pierce were at the door, Pierce with a scowl on his face. Chloe jumped away from Lucifer. Lucifer laughed at her reaction and grinned in victory.

“At least your awake,” Pierce glared at Lucifer, “What’s on the phone?”

“I took a picture of what she looked like when she first woke up,” Lucifer fell into laughter at the fresh memory while Chloe flushed.

“Stop laughing at me,” she growled. Lucifer bit his lip.

“Don’t get me wrong, love,” he pursed his lips, “You looked ridiculous, but still stunning… despite the drool… and clown hair.” This time they were both fighting laughter. Chloe was the first to give in. She fell into small giggles and Lucifer followed suit and fell back into his deep laughter.

“Does this mean you’ll delete them?” she asked hopefully.

“Not a chance, love,” he grinned. She scowled and made to go back to bantering with him.

“If you two are done,” Pierce cut in, “Is there a reason why you’re both half naked this time?” It was then that they realised what this looked like – Chloe in nothing but a towel and Lucifer in nothing but his black boxers.

“Oh! No… it’s a long story,” Chloe began and eyed Lucifer as he tensed.

“I had a rough night,” Lucifer cut in, “The Detective couldn’t sleep because of me so neither of us slept soundly last night.” Technically, that wasn’t a lie. Chloe decided to go along with it – what could she say? Pierce rolled his eyes.

“We came to check up on you,” he informed them and trudged into the room, Dan and Ella following suit.

“Did you guys find anything?” Dan asked as he sat on the foot of the bed. Ella sat in the small chair while Lucifer and Chloe rested by the wall.

“We have a new lead that we’re going to check out today,” she began, “We’ll probably crash here tonight, but I’ll be at work tomorrow. I’ll probably come straight from here.”

“And I’ll come by once I’m in my favourite suit again,” Lucifer added. Chloe rolled her eyes. The other three nodded along with this.

“And your cover?” Pierce asked.

“Intact,” Chloe answered, “Did you guys find anything?” Ella stood up of her chair.

“Yep,” Ella began, “Our crook is a middle-aged man, possibly married.”

“Mm, that really narrows things down,” Lucifer sighed and walked over to the cupboard, “Detective, where’s my shirt?” Chloe silently walked over to the cupboard and fished inside and brought out a white top, amused expression on her face.

“Ah… right,” Lucifer flushed and took the shirt, “I could have found that.”

“Then why didn’t you?” she raised a brow at him.

“Why would I do that when I have you to find it for me?” he countered. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed side table. She scooped her phone up to order breakfast as Lucifer sorted through the cupboard again.

“Sorry,” Ella shrugged with a huge grin on her face as she eyes the two, “This is a tough case.”

“What about my-” Lucifer began, but Chloe beat him to it.

“Floor,” she pointed at the jeans he had abandoned last night without looking of her phone. Lucifer walked over to his jeans and slung them over his arm with his fresh shirt. He brought his hand to scratch the back of his head in confusion as he looked around for something.

“Bed side table, second draw,” Chloe sighed and threw her phone down. Lucifer shot her a grateful smile and strode over to his bed side table. He opened the second draw and fished out a pair of sneakers. Chloe grabbed his towel from the headboard of the bed and threw it at him. He caught it easily.

“Thanks,” he smiled, “Now I remember why I hire people to clean my things.” He skipped off to the tiny bathroom as Chloe rolled her eyes. She looked up at her colleagues. Dan and Ella looked amused and Pierce looked annoyed.

“What’s up?” she asked them.

“Nothing,” Pierce snapped, “I want you at work tomorrow at your usual time.” With that, he strode out of the room. What had she done now? She looked to Dan and Ella, questioning on her face.

“What did I do…?” she asked. Dan and Ella laughed a little.

“He’s just being a jealous boyfriend,” Dan chuckled. Chloe furrowed her brows – she hadn’t done anything!

“But I didn’t even do anything!” Chloe threw her hands into the air and sat on her side of the bed.

“Well, he saw how… you and Lucifer are,” Ella explained patiently.

“We didn’t even touch!” Chloe protested.

“Well you’re acting like a married couple and you’re not even trying,” Dan pointed out.

“You knew what he was looking for without him even asking for it,” Ella added, “and Lucifer’s switched to calling you ‘love’.”

“Because it’s Lucifer!” she argued, “Anyone could have guessed what he was looking for and all British guys say ‘love’.” Upon seeing their dubious expressions, Chloe assumed they didn’t see it from her point of view.

“I didn’t mean to,” she sighed, “We’re partners and we’ve both adapted to each other. That’s all.” Dan and Ella nodded along with her, but all three knew that they didn’t believe that.

“Well, we should go,” Dan rose up of the bed followed by Ella.

“You and Lucifer have some serious tension to sort out,” Ella giggled. Chloe rolled her eyes but bid them farewell. As the motel room lapsed into silence except for the spray of water from the shower, Chloe pondered over Dan and Ella’s words.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re up, Detective,” Lucifer came out dressed in his sweatpants, patting himself dry. Chloe smiled and brushed past him, clothes in one hand and towel in the other hand. Lucifer threw his towel carelessly over the small chair and walked over to the bed before he plopped down onto it. Today had been a slightly more successful day. They had a new suspect that would be brought in for questioning tomorrow.

The time was now 8:30pm. The Detective and him had ordered pizza and ate that for dinner before Lucifer trudged of to shower. They had lay over the bed and ate pizza, talking about random inconsequential little things. Lucifer’s affection for the Detective had grown. He enjoyed making her smile and laugh. It was much more pleasant than hurting her.

They had gotten closer and now, it was like she didn’t even need to tell him what was on her mind – he just knew. He had slowly put his guard down, but there were parts of him that will always have a wall up – him being the actual Devil being one of them. He wondered what would happen if she found out. He didn’t want her to, but then again, he didn’t want to keep hiding things from her. He wanted her to believe and accept him – if that was even possible.

“Um, Lucifer?” Lucifer looked up from his position – lying on their bed at his full height on his back, hands behind his head- to see Chloe blushing and standing in her wet towel. He tried to compose his expression – why did she have to be so beautiful?

“Detective?” Lucifer shifted up to rest on his elbow, “Is everything alright?”

“Uh, not really,” she gestured, “I dropped my clothes and now they’re all wet… do you have something I could sleep in? I only brought those for the nights.” Lucifer’s expression softened. He slid over Chloe’s side of the bed and of the bed. He padded over to his now packed suitcase which rested next to her own. Resting over it was his suit for tomorrow. He picked up his button up shirt and handed it to her. She smiled graciously and reached for it, but Lucifer pulled it back teasingly.

“You know, you could always go in the nude,” Lucifer smirked, “I’ll even join you to make you feel more comfortable.” Chloe rolled her eyes and snatched the shirt out of hands.

“Nice try,” she smirked back. Lucifer chuckled and waited. Chloe looked down at herself then to the shirt.

“Could you like… turn around?” she asked. Lucifer sighed and turned his back on her. His breath hitched when he heard her towel drop to the floor. He tensed his muscles and bit back the urge to peek.

“Okay,” Chloe announced. Lucifer turned back around. His mouth dropped. His white shirt hung on her petite frame, resting at the tops of her thighs. It was slightly see-through and his eyes were drawn to her soft nipples pressing against the expensive fabric.

“I must say Detective, I think I like you better in my clothes than I do your own,” Lucifer licked his lips a little. Chloe’s lower belly clenched deliciously. She flushed.

“Lucifer, you can’t just say things like that.”

“Why not?” Lucifer took a step forward.

“Because I have a boyfriend,” she said as firmly as she could, “and I’m not going to hurt him by… doing this thing with you.” Lucifer understood her words; he just didn’t want to accept it.

“So, what happens to our ‘thing’?” Lucifer asked.

“Nothing – there is no ‘thing’,” Chloe shook her head. She brushed past him and slipped under the covers. Lucifer sagged in defeat. What was he doing? It was his fault he had missed his chance with Chloe. He walked around the bed and slipped under the covers. He settled onto his side as Chloe settled on hers.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer,” Chloe apologised, “I put ‘us’ behind me and the last thing I want to do is drag it back up again. It’s too confusing.”

“I know,” Lucifer murmured. The two lapsed into silence for a moment.

“What do you want from me, Lucifer?” Chloe asked, “One second things are great and I’m… happy and then the next, you’re pushing me away again. You’re giving me mixed signals!” Lucifer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“I wish I knew,” Lucifer sighed. Chloe nodded to herself, praying the darkness of the room would hide her hurt. Lucifer turned to watch her. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage. He leaned up onto his elbow and slid closer to her, so their bodies were touching, her side to his front. Chloe tensed and looked up at him as he invaded her personal space.

“What are you doing?” she swallowed nervously. Lucifer reached up stroked her defined cheekbones.

“Can I ask you to do something for me?” he asked quietly. Chloe considered him for a moment before nodding.

“One night,” he began, “One night where we can give into whatever it is we have between us – not worrying about the consequences or if it’s the right thing for us. Just one night where I can pretend that you’re mine.” He waited patiently as he let his request simmer between them.

“I’m not asking for sex or even for you to kiss me,” he continued, “Just to stay close to me.” Chloe’s breath hitched at his offer. She knew this was a bad idea, but she was tired of pretending like there was nothing between them. Maybe this is what they both needed.

“Okay,” Chloe agreed. Lucifer did a double-take.

“Really?” he asked hopefully, “Are you sure?” She nodded. A smile overtook his features. He settled down, his head above Chloe’s on the pillow. Chloe leaned into him and sunk into his arms as they wrapped around her.

“Mine,” she heard him murmur. She pressed a kiss to his bare chest making him whimper.

“Yours,” she agreed. For a moment, they continued to relish in the warmth and comfort the other offered her. For the first time since she met Lucifer, things finally felt right and for the first time in his entire life, Lucifer felt something he could only describe as incredible yet terrifying.

He felt Chloe shift out of his arms. He shuffled away to watch her.

“Detective?” he watched her sit up. The covers slipped down to her knees as she sat up and faced him a bit, locking eyes with him. Lucifer’s eyes widened as her fingers came up to the buttons of his shirt. He immediately shot up as the first button came undone and grasped her hands in his own.

“Detective, you don’t have to do this,” he insisted, “I’m perfectly content with just holding you if you want.” She shook her head.

“No… I want… you,” she breathed, “You – I want you… all of you.” Lucifer’s eyes widened as his breath hitched. His hands fell away from hers. She locked eyes with him before undoing the second button. Lucifer’s excitement grew as he watched her undo each button nervously. When she was done, her hands rested in her lap, his shirt parted down her front, exposing a small patch of her sex and the lumps of her breasts but not her nipples. Lucifer swallowed and shifted closer so her bent knees were against the side of his thigh.

He reached up with one hand, giving her plenty of time to stop him. He cupped her face and leaned forward. Their eyes flicked between the other eyes and lips. Very slowly, Lucifer’s lips locked with Chloe’s in a sweet and cautious embrace. They pulled back to gaze into each other’s eyes. They reflected trust, security, passion and something else that Lucifer struggled to name. He leaned forward again and captured her lips a little more fiercely. Chloe released small gasps as the kiss built in passion and lust. Her hand came up and rested over his heart.

Lucifer pulled back. His eyes flicked to the shirt that poorly covered her rich skin in warning. Chloe met his gaze evenly. Lucifer let his hand slid down her face, across her neck and collarbone to her sternum. Her chest arched up to meet his touch as they drifted to her breasts then back up to the collar. He eased the white button up shirt of her shoulder. Chloe helped him guide the shirt off her body until it was pooled behind her on the bed. Lucifer moaned a little at the sight of her nudity. His hands came up and cupped both her breasts, thumbing over her nipples. She moaned and arched into the pleasure.

“Lucifer,” her hand slid up his thigh. Lucifer guided her down to rest on her back with her head on her pillow, him hovering over her. He took in every inch of warmth and flesh of her body.

“You’re radiant,” he murmured and traced a line over her skin. He brought himself down so his chest pressed against hers. Their moans morphed into one. Lucifer pressed his lips to Chloe’s. Chloe’s hands clawed at his back. Lucifer pulled his lips of hers to attach himself to her neck. He kissed her neck tenderly and down across her collarbone to her breasts. He sucked the tender flesh there, avoiding her nipple, her soft moans filling the motel room

“Lucifer, please,” she begged. Lucifer smiled against her breasts before taking one nipple into his mouth. Her fingers fisted his hair and tugged as his tongue flicked over the little lump. He switched between both nipples as he licked at them and bit it softly, trying to see all the different sounds he could coax out of her.

“Do you want me to make you come like this?” he nuzzled the sensitive flesh. She moaned at his words and leaned up for his mouth.

“You know I could, Detective,” Lucifer teased, “but that would be too easy.”

“Please,” she pleaded, “Please Lucifer.” Lucifer smirked and kissed down between her breasts to her stomach. He teased the skin under her navel, licking a little. He licked and sucked until he was hovering in front of sex. She squirmed under his eyes.

“I want to taste you, Chloe,” Lucifer breathed. Chloe angled her head to lock eyes with Lucifer.

“Yes,” she breathed. Lucifer moaned and leaned forward. He pressed his lips to her opening. Chloe’s hips bucked off the bed, but Lucifer held her hips down.

“Sit still, Detective,” he teased. He dragged his tongue up her slit avoiding her clit. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Lucifer licked through her folds, slipping his tongue to press against her walls occasionally and all the while completely avoiding her clit.

“Lucifer, please… I need… please,” Chloe moaned. He grinned against her sex.

“What do you need, Chloe?” Lucifer asked, his nose skimming through her folds, “This?” Suddenly, his lips finally, _finally_ sucked on her clit. She threw her head back and moaned the loudest yet. Lucifer pressed his tongue flat against the swollen nerve. Her fingers knotted into his hair and tugged, making him moan. He sucked on the bud as he slipped in a finger into her opening. She arched up and tried to buck her hips for more friction, but Lucifer’s free hand pressed her down. He slipped a second finger into her and crooked them perfectly. Chloe brought one hand up and bit down on her index to stifle her loud moans.

Lucifer reached up and tugged the finger out of her mouth.

“No,” he shook his head, “I want to hear you.” Chloe moaned as her blown out eyes locked with his own. Her hand massaged his scalp as he returned to her clit. He sucked, flicked, and circled it with his tongue. All the while, his fingers moved inside her, providing a delicious sensation from the heat of his hand to the cool of the fake wedding ring. His movements were faster and more desperate as if he _needed_ her to reach her climax. Her moans became louder and breathy as her legs tremored either side of his face.

“That’s right, Detective,” Lucifer coaxed, “Let go.” He lapped and sucked more ferociously. With one last desperate nibble and suck on her clit and a come-hither motion from his fingers, Chloe screamed and came around his fingers and mouth. Her body trembled and shook with pleasure as Lucifer drew out her orgasm. He licked at her soothingly as she trembled with the aftershocks. The hand in Lucifer’s hair tugged him up as his fingers left Chloe’s opening.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss as Lucifer let her taste herself. They moaned into the kiss. Chloe gasped as she felt his apparent erection. She pulled apart from the kiss and flipped them over, so her soaked entrance was on his torso. He moaned at the heat of her on his stomach. He watched in wonder as she slid down his front to settle between his legs. She cupped him through his grey sweatpants. Lucifer let out a mangled sound and jerked up into her touch. His eyes shot open as he felt her hands slip into the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Detective,” he placed his hands over hers, “You don’t need to feel obliged to do anything – “

“No, I want to,” Chloe assured him, “If you want me to that is.” He laughed a breathy laugh.

“Do you even have to ask if I want _that?_ ” Lucifer chuckled, “I’m yours tonight, Chloe, just as you are mine.” She smiled and tugged his pants over his waist. Lucifer shifted his weight up and helped her tug them off his legs and threw them somewhere onto the ground behind her. Lucifer moaned under her yearning eyes. He gasped as she took him into her firm grasp.

“Chloe, please,” he whimpered as she began pumping his length. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he fisted the sheets beneath him. Suddenly, the tip of his length was enclosed in something warm and wet. His eyes snapped open as he moaned loudly and looked down to see Chloe teasing the tip of his length. She bobbed her head up and down his length, each time taking him in a little deeper. Lucifer’s eyes widened at the sight and he fought the urge to jerk up into her mouth. When she couldn’t take anymore, she pumped the rest of his length in her hand. Her other hand came up and grabbed his hand. She guided it to the back of her head, motioning for him to guide her.

Lucifer moaned and wrapped his hand into her hair. She tapped his hip, telling him to give into his urges. He moaned and jerked his hips up into her mouth. His hand slowly guided her, and Chloe gladly complied to his needs. Chloe’s free hand rubbed up and down his thighs and glided to the flesh under his length. Lucifer could feel himself getting closer. He tugged her hair and pulled her up gently to press his lips to hers. Chloe moaned into the kiss. Lucifer steered her down onto her back, so he hovered over her.

His hands slid up and down her body as he kissed her passionately.

“Detective,” he moaned as she sucked on his collarbone. Chloe pulled back and looked up at him evenly. Suddenly, her desires, her need for him overwhelmed her. If she didn’t have him right then, she would combust.

“Lucifer, please,” she whimpered, “I need you -right now.” He moaned at her words. Her hand snuck between their bodies and grasped his length making him buck forward.

“I’m on the pill, but I think I have a condom- “Chloe began, but Lucifer cut her off.

“No need, Detective. I can’t get you pregnant and don’t carry any diseases,” Lucifer assured her. Chloe nodded.

“Please just… _please,_ ” she arched up to him. Lucifer and Chloe grasped his length together and slowly guided him into her opening. They both moaned. He slowly pushed further into her. She moaned and pressed her chest up against his. They locked eyes as he slowly sunk into her and settled. They both released a shaky breath. Lucifer fought the urge to move and let her settle.

Chloe gasped when he was finally in. He was the biggest length she had ever had, and he stretched and shaped her. There was a slight pain between her legs, and she felt a small tear escape the corner of her eye. Lucifer’s expression shifted to one of worry.

“Do you want me to stop?” Lucifer asked panicked. Chloe frantically shook her head.

“No, I’m just adjusting,” Chloe assured him, “Just give me a moment.” Lucifer nodded and held still. He leaned down and kissed the small trail of her escapee tear. After a moment, Chloe nodded. Lucifer laced his fingers with Chloe’s and positioned their hands either side of Chloe’s head. They locked eyes and, in that moment, they both knew that this wasn’t just sex. For this, their first ever time, was more – making love.

Lucifer kept his gaze locked on Chloe as he slowly began to move. Their breathing was ragged and breathy as his thrusts were slow and deep. Their moans drifted into one synchronous song. Lucifer locked his lips with hers.

“Faster,” she breathed. He picked up the pace, relishing in the warmth of her around him. He was overwhelmed with that strange emotion he couldn’t identify. All he knew was that it was overwhelming and consuming. It ate away at his very soul as he gazed into hers. He knew that there isn’t anyone he wouldn’t be, anything he wouldn’t do for this exquisite woman.

“Chloe!” he cried out as his orgasm built. Chloe’s hands slipped out of his ran up his muscular arms to claw at his back. His pace picked up a notch as her fingers drifted to his backside and pushed him closer.

“Tell me you’re mine,” he growled and slammed faster into her, her moans getting louder.

“I’m yours,” she cried out, “I’m yours, I’m yours! All yours!” Lucifer leaned down and sucked a harsh mark into her neck. Neither could bring themselves to care about having to cover it up tomorrow.

“Yes,” he hissed, “You’re mine. All mine!” They felt themselves climb that edge, their moans getting louder.

“Lucifer!” Chloe cried out at the same time Lucifer called out, “Chloe!” They reached their climaxes in unison, Chloe’s walls contracting around Lucifer’s length. Lucifer spilled into her in hot bursts as Chloe rode her second high. Lucifer delivered a few more sloppy thrusts then collapsed in a sweaty heap atop her. Chloe fell into blissed-out state as she played with the head of hair settled on top of her chest. Neither were sure how long they stayed like that, but neither cared. Lucifer looked up at her as she angled her head down.

“That was amazing,” Lucifer breathed, “ _You’re_ amazing.” Chloe smiled and ran her fingers through his curls.

“Likewise,” she murmured. Suddenly, she stopped her movements.

“Lucifer…” she began. Lucifer gave her a quizzical look and pushed of her a little, length still inside her. Chloe looked between them.

“Are you still hard?” she looked at him incredulously. Lucifer grinned proudly.

“What can I say?” he shrugged nonchalantly, “Devilish stamina, love.” Chloe breathed a laugh of disbelief. She looked to the alarm clock then turned back to him.

“You know, I did promise you the whole night,” she began and slowly turned him around so he was on his back, his length slipping out in the process, “and I think we’ve got a few more hours before time’s up.” Lucifer grinned deviously at her and cupped her backside. His expression morphed into one of bliss as she sank down on his length.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe woke to the insistent ringtone of her phone. She grunted and reached for the sound, but found her arms entangled around a warm body. She squinted her eyes open to find Lucifer scrunching his face up to the irritating noise. She looked down at them, their chests pressed together, their entangled bodies covered in sheets. She shuffled away from him and grabbed her phone. Without checking to see who it was, she answered,

“Hello?”

“Hey, Chloe,” Pierce’s masculine voice filled the speaker and just like that, her choices of the past few hours crashed down on her. Her blood ran cold – what had she done?

“Marcus,” she breathed. She saw Lucifer’s eyes snap open and narrow at his name.

“We need you down at the precinct in 15 minutes,” Pierce informed her, “You’re on your way, right?” Chloe sat up and shuffled off the bed. She felt Lucifer’s hand reach for her and graze her arm, but she ignored him.

“Um, I’m just about to leave actually,” she lied, “I might be a little late – LA traffic and all.” She laughed nervously and scrambled around the room, naked, looking for her clothes. She fished them off the top of the suitcase.

“Is Lucifer there?” Pierce asked.

“No,” she lied again, “He left before I woke up.” She refused to meet Lucifer’s eyes as she tugged on her underwear.

“Oh, okay,” Pierce’s voice seemed a little brighter, “I’ll see you later then.”

“Yeah, see you,” she yanked up her jeans, “Bye.” She hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed. She carelessly sprayed herself with deodorant. She slipped on her blouse, buttoning up the buttons.

“Detective…” Lucifer began as he slid closer on the bed, sheets covering his bits. Chloe averted her eyes.

“I’m late,” she fumed, “I have to go – right now.” Lucifer’s face fell.

“You mean, you have to go back to _him,”_ Lucifer sighed. Chloe swallowed nervously and ran her hands through her hair, trying to flatten it a little. She grabbed her phone and turned on the camera. Her hair looked decent and she had a hair tie, but that wasn’t what made her gasp. For Chloe’s neck had an obvious hickey decorating it. Her fingers came up to it.

“A hickey – you have got to be kidding me!” she threw her hands into the air exasperatedly. Lucifer watched her tear open her suitcase and pull out her makeup. She frantically applied make-up over the slightly sore skin. Why was she so… like this? Lucifer thought last night had meant something. He certainly wasn’t forgetting it anytime soon – Hell, maybe not ever!

“Chloe, last night…” Lucifer began. Chloe snapped her make-up products closed and threw them back into her case. She pulled out a light airy scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

“I’m taking my car,” she announced and took the keys out of her pocket. The two had arrived in her car, but she couldn’t pause to think about how Lucifer was going to get back.

“No, Detective, wait,” Lucifer slid off the bed and walked up to her in all his naked glory. Chloe’s eyes flickered to his manhood then up to his face. Lucifer, unfazed, grabbed her hand.

“Did last night not mean anything to you?” he asked. Chloe refused to meet his eye. She tugged her hand free.

“One night, Lucifer,” she said, “That’s all I agreed to.” She grabbed her suitcase and turned around to the door, but Lucifer wasn’t finished. He placed one hand on her hip and angled her to face him.

“Look me in the eye and tell me it meant nothing,” he insisted. Chloe met her pale blues to his chocolate browns.

“I have to go,” she murmured and tore away from him. She slipped out of his grasp, suitcase in one hand and ran out of the motel room. Lucifer’s posture sagged – why did she run away from him?

He ran a hand through his tousled hair. He scooped up his sweatpants from where Chloe had thrown them on the floor last night. He jumped into them and collapsed onto his back on the bed, legs bent over the foot of the bed. Memories of last night rushed through his memory. The strange unidentified feeling was still settled somewhere deep in his chest and it seemed to suffocate his heart. He brought his hand to the strange feeling over his heart. Sex had never made him feel like this. He thought that whatever this peculiar emotion was would fade away by morning, but it seemed to grow.

He shuffled further up the bed and reached for his phone on his bed side table. He picked it up and dialled the one person who could help him with his newfound emotion. It rung four times before the tired voice of a female emitted from the speaker.

“Lucifer?” came Linda Martin’s tired voice, “You do know that I haven’t even started working yet, right?”

“Yes, but this is quite urgent, and it couldn’t wait,” Lucifer began quietly. For a moment, the line was silent. Linda could tell something was off. He sounded… lost.

“Is everything alright?” she asked. Lucifer ran a hand through his hair again and rubbed sleep out of his eye as he debated an answer.

“I did something, Doctor,” he began, “Something horrible. It was the worst decision I’ve ever made, but it gave me the most incredible feeling I’ve ever experienced in all my years of existence.” Linda was silent again – what had he done?

“Okay,” she began nervously, “What was it?” Lucifer flopped back down onto his back and sighed.

“I slept with Chloe,” he answered quietly. He was met with silence; did she hear him?

“Doctor, did you hear me?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes, yes!” Linda spoke, “I’m just… this just seems very sudden and not at all what I was expecting.”

“You and me both, Doctor,” Lucifer huffed.

“How did this come about?” she asked inquisitively.

“Last night, I wanted… her,” he began, “I wanted her like I’ve never wanted anything else before and I asked her to be mine; just for the night. I asked her for us to give into whatever it was we had and just humour it. I thought I could let her go back to _him_ afterwards, but this morning… I couldn’t let her go. She just left though – like it meant nothing.”

“Did she say that?” Linda asked. Lucifer shook his head then realised she couldn’t see that.

“No, Doctor,” he began, “but she just _left_ me! I thought this wanting would go away. Doctor, I want – no, _need_ – her so much that it _hurts._ ”

“Earlier you said something about it being both the worst and best decision you’ve ever made,” Linda asked, “Do you regret sleeping with her?”

“I… I don’t know,” he groaned, “Last night, this feeling just erupted and it… overwhelmed me, suffocated me. I can’t describe it, but it was exquisite – gave me such a rush. I didn’t have my usual guard up and it was like she could see _into_ me.”

“Is that good…?” Linda asked unsure. Lucifer thought about it for a moment.

“It definitely felt good,” Lucifer began, “To be frank, I’m not sure why I was so afraid to be as vulnerable as I was last night.” Linda hummed an acknowledgment.

“Talk to me about this feeling you got,” she prompted. Lucifer fumbled for a moment, trying to figure out what it was.

“It was incredible,” he began, “and I had felt it once before when I first kissed her on that beach. Ever since then, I’ve been trying to get rid of it because with all its glory, it brought me… _anguish_ , every time I looked at her. But last night, she was just as open and vulnerable as I was, and that anguish wasn’t there. It was just us and that feeling.” Linda was silent again.

“Doctor?” he asked anxiously, “What was that?” Instead of answering, she asked,

“Would you like to feel it again?”

“I still feel it, Linda!” Lucifer said exasperatedly, “but right now, that anguish is there. I want to feel like I did last night – no anguish, just… this emotion. What do you think it was?” Linda was silent.

“It doesn’t mater what I think,” her voice held a smile, “Why don’t you try to name it?” Lucifer thought about it for a moment.

“It was like… affection,” he began, “but stronger – _much_ stronger. There was also something warm and safe about it… like the feeling of a home and… there was hint of something… possessive… primal. It was… it was…” Lucifer’s eyes widened as he sat up suddenly.

“Bloody Hell…”


	8. Chapter 8

“Nice scarf, Chloe,” Ella complimented as her and Dan approached Chloe’s desk. Chloe’s cheeks leaked a little colour as she cleared her throat and rose up to stand behind her desk.

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” Chloe nodded. Dan and Ella gave her an odd look as Dan placed a case file on top of her desk.

“You okay, Chloe?” Dan asked. Chloe nervously adjusted her scarf.

“Uh-huh,” she nodded insistently, “I’m fine -couldn’t be better.” She placed her hands flat on the table and leaned on the table.

“Okay, let’s, uh, get this case closed,” she began, “Our suspect agreed to come down to the precinct and he’ll be here soon.” She looked up to see Dan and Ella sharing a curious and amused look.

“What?” she asked – could they see where Lucifer marked her?

“Nothing,” Ella shook her head, “It’s just… you’re still wearing your ring.” Chloe’s brows furrowed and looked at her left hand, palm down on the desk. Her eyes widened at the sight of the silver band around her ring finger.

“Oh!” she brought her hand up and tugged the cheap ring off, putting it down randomly on the desk, “I forgot I had it on.” Colour had once again invaded her cheeks as Dan and Ella feigned understanding nodding.

“Right – case time,” she picked up the case file and opened it. She began filling them in on everything she learned and they in turn did the same. Chloe was glad for the distraction – it took her mind of Lucifer. She still hadn’t confronted Pierce about what had happened last night, and she didn’t know if she should. There was no doubt he would be angry, but he had a right to know.

“Detective!” a thick British accent drifted to her ears. She looked up mid-conversation to see Lucifer walking down the stairs frantically. Her eyes widened when she saw him wearing the shirt she had on last night, now crumpled and crinkled. He was wearing his deep blue suit that she loved with his polished shoes. His hair wasn’t as well kept as usual and he looked to be in great hurry. Dan and Ella followed her eyes to him.

Lucifer rushed to a stop at her desk. The first thing they all noticed was how his ring finger still held the fake wedding ring.

“Detective,” he began, “We need to talk – right this minute.” Chloe’s cheeks flushed with colour.

“Um, yeah… we have a case to solve,” she averted her eyes from Dan and Ella’s curious looks. Lucifer sighed exasperatedly. He walked around the desk, so he was hovering over her.

“Love, I did not just take an uber through Los Angeles traffic from that shitty motel just to have you turn me away,” he insisted, “I _have_ to talk to you.” Dan and Ella looked between the two – something had definitely happened.

“Wait, I thought you left before Chloe woke up,” Ella’s brows were furrowed. Lucifer looked at her and froze – oops. He made to answer, but what could he say? Instead he turned back to Chloe.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she murmured. Lucifer’s hand came up and grasped her forearm desperately.

“Please Chloe,” he begged, “I need to tell you something.” Chloe looked into his eyes.

“Please?” he pleaded. Chloe sighed – he wasn’t going to leave without getting what he wanted.

“Fine, but then we solve this case,” she negotiated.

“Of course – I’ll even help with the paperwork,” he grinned. Chloe couldn’t stop the small giggle that escaped her lips that made Lucifer’s smile grow. He leaned down to her. For a moment, Chloe thought he was going to kiss her in front of Dan and Ella as his lips came closer, but he just laced his hand with hers and tugged her away. She shot Dan and Ella a ‘wait a moment’ look and they nodded as Lucifer guided her to the interrogation room.

He pushed open the door to the interrogation room and let her go inside first. Lucifer followed her inside and closed the door behind them. Chloe walked into the room and stopped by the table. Lucifer approached her tentatively. They lapsed into an awkward silence as they looked at each other. Lucifer knew he would have to speak first since he was the one that wanted to talk to her.

“Nice scarf,” he pointed to it teasingly. Immediately, he knew it was the wrong thing to say and chastised himself internally. Chloe closed her eyes in shame. When she opened them, she looked like she was trying not to cry.

“Lucifer, last night was…” Chloe began, “last night was a mis- “

“Don’t,” Lucifer strode over to her and placed his fingers over her lips, “Don’t finish that sentence. It wasn’t a mistake – we both know that.” Chloe moved her mouth away from his hand.

“I agreed to it, I know that” she continued, “I made a choice, and it was a bad one.”

“No, Chloe,” Lucifer looked hurt, “Don’t say that. It wasn’t a mistake. Please don’t regret it. Last night was by far the best night of existence. Don’t… don’t say that, love.” Chloe looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

“I have a boyfriend, Lucifer,” she said quietly, “and he loves me and I… love him too.”

“Don’t say that to me,” Lucifer hissed coldly, “He doesn’t love you.” Chloe’s eyes welled with tears.

“I can’t hurt him like this,” she persisted, “He loves me, and he makes me happy.”

“Satisfied isn’t the same as happy, Detective,” Lucifer countered. Chloe’s anger sparked.

“Last night was a lapse in judgement – a mistake,” Chloe raised her voice, “We can’t ever speak of it again and it won’t ever happen again. You’re you and I’m me. We’re too different! We just spent too much time together and – “Lucifer growled and slammed his lips onto Chloe’s. She gasped as his hand came up to the back of her head, holding her in place. His other hand slunk to the small of her back, pressing her flush against him. He kissed her hungrily, desperate for some kind of reaction. The same fiery electricity broke out all over Chloe’s skin, but she shoved at his chest, trying to distance their warm bodies. Her puny human strength was nothing compared to Lucifer’s angelic glory. After a few feeble attempts she let her hands fall to her sides and stood motionless.

Lucifer pulled back to give her a chance to breathe which she eagerly took, but Lucifer’s large hands grabbed her wrists and brought them together around her back, acting like handcuffs almost. He captured her lips, growling possessively as he kissed her motionless figure. He tried desperately for some kind of reaction from her, but upon getting none, he pulled back a fraction. He opened his eyes as he pulled back to see Chloe’s observant eyes watching.

“Kiss me back, Detective,” he begged.

“No,” she said stubbornly. Lucifer scowled and switched to hold both her wrists comfortably and firmly with one hand behind her back. His free hand came up and tugged of the scarf and let it fall to the floor. She averted her eyes as his darkened and narrowed in on the poorly covered hickey. She shivered as his finger traced down her neck and over the love bite. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the mark, making her whimper.

“Tell me, Detective,” he breathed and sucked a mark onto the other side of her neck making her gasp and squirm.

“Tell me last night meant nothing,” he elicited a moan from her when he sucked under her ear. He grinned at her responsiveness.

“Tell me you don’t feel something for me,” he continued and licked a strip up the column of her throat, “Tell me your heartbeat doesn’t spike every time I’m close.” He sucked fiercely on her pulse point making her hiss.

“Or that you don’t feel this fire between us,” he breathed. By now, neither were sure if he was talking about Chloe or himself.

“N-no,” she shook her head fiercely as if in denial, “We’re just fr-friends.” Lucifer growled and turned her around. He pushed her backwards to the one-way glass. His grasp on her wrists loosened as he tugged them in front of her, but he grabbed them again and slammed them above her head on the glass. She gasped as he pressed his aroused body against hers.

“You’re lying,” he growled, “You do feel something.” She shook her head as his demanding gaze held hers.

“Last night was a reminder of how incredible we could be together,” he insisted, “The warmth, the desire, the _need_ and _hunger_. Don’t pretend you don’t feel it, love.”

“Marc-” she tried, but he cut her off with a possessive kiss. He grinded against her making her moan into the kiss, this time responding a little. Lucifer pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

“Last night, you were mine,” he began, “I want that again, but not just for a night. I want you to be mine and me to be yours for the rest of eternity.” Chloe’s breath hitched and her eyes widened.

“Stop,” she said firmly. Lucifer faltered, but let her wrists go when she struggled. Chloe slid away from him and back to the table. Lucifer stayed frozen, facing the wall as Chloe ran a hand through her hair.

“Why do you keep doing this?” Chloe asked, “Is this all some sort of sick game to you, Lucifer?” Lucifer slowly turned to her, hurt evident on his features. He walked over to her as she matched his steps with a few of her own backward ones.

“No,” his voice cracked.

“Then what? What are you doing?” Chloe began to cry, “Why do you keep doing this? Why is it sometimes you make me feel like your whole world and then other times you shun me?” Lucifer walked until he was standing by the stand of the table in front of her. She shoved at his chest as she yelled,

“You keep giving me mixed signals! Why are you doing this?” Lucifer snapped. All his anger and anguish, his newfound feelings, everything just snapped and erupted.

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” His hand came down on the desk firm and sharp. Chloe jumped at the violent noise as his sudden outburst and noise filled the room. She gasped and her eyes widened as his hand came up and cupped her cheek lovingly.

“I love you,” he breathed, “I’ve been trying to deny it since the first time I kissed you and it has been driving me insane! It’s the most incredible yet terrifying feeling I’ve ever felt, and I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Last night I let you see me at my most vulnerable – we both did. You can’t regret what happened because it was quite literally the best night of my existence.” All the air in the room seemed to vanish. Chloe’s eyes overflowed with tears as she listened to him.

“I’ve been thinking about why you said yes,” he continued, “and why I asked for that. I think it was because we both needed closure. We wanted to close this part of us so we could move on, but I don’t want to move on. I want you; more than a person has ever wanted something before. You can go and choose Pierce, but I will never ever stop loving you. Not once. I just had to tell you.”

“Lucifer,” she breathed, “We wouldn’t work – we’re too different.” Lucifer’s other hand came up and cupped her cheek. She leaned into the contact.

“We’ll make it work,” he insisted, “I know it will be difficult – Hell! It’ll probably be one of the most difficult things we’ll ever encounter, and we will probably hurt each other, but we will always come back to one another. Give into this Chloe because it’s real. What you feel, what I feel – it’s real.” Chloe couldn’t stop herself. She grabbed his collar and tugged him down to meet his lips with hers. Lucifer sighed in relief as he kissed her feverishly. His hands drifted to her hair and back as Chloe’s grasped around his neck. They kissed each other passionately, finally allowing themselves to love the person that would make them question everything.

Chloe pulled away only to say,

“I love you, Lucifer.” Lucifer broke into a grin and scooped her up into his arms. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him tenderly. Lucifer tugged her lower lip into his mouth and sucked sensuously. She moaned a little and forced her tongue into his mouth. They played desperately, both looking for dominance. When Chloe’s need for air grew, she pulled back and rested her forehead on his. Lucifer looked up at her as she stayed with her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Does this mean I’m your boyfriend?” he grinned hopefully. Chloe laughed softly and stroked his cheek.

“You can be whatever you want to be, but boyfriend does sound nice,” she shrugged playfully, “but we need to wait a bit before we tell everyone.” Lucifer nodded and set her down carefully on the edge of the table. He scooped up her scarf.

“I don’t want to be that girl – jumping from guy to guy,” she explained as he began wrapped the scarf loosely around her love-bit-covered neck, “You understand, right?” Lucifer smiled and pecked her lips.

“Of course, love,” he grasped her chin and tilted her head up to look at him, “but you need to break up with that asshole as soon as possible. No kissing him. No pity sex.” Chloe laughed and tugged him forward by his belt and wrapped her arms and legs around him as he settled between them. She laid her head on his torso.

“Okay, I promise,” she vowed, “but no sleeping with random people.” Lucifer tensed.

“I wouldn’t do that,” he said stiffly, “How could I after you’ve gotten me hooked on you?” Chloe smiled and kissed his chest and looked up at him.

“Speaking of sex,” Lucifer began deviously, “What do say to going for a quick round here?” She gasped as he pressed his erection into her stomach. There was no way she was having sex with him in here… but he didn’t know that. Pretending to indulge him, she slipped of the desk and pulled him into a kiss. He hummed his surprise, but eagerly complied. He let her turn them around, so he was leaning on the desk.

He gasped as she cupped him through his trousers.

“Detective,” he whined. Chloe gave him a seductive smile and undid the zipper. He moaned as she slipped her hand into his trousers and came out grasping his length. He bucked up into her hand and hissed when she wiped her thumb over the tip. She dropped to her knees and slipped the tip into her mouth making him moan and buck up into her lips. His hand came up and stroked the back of her head. He panted desperately as he looked down to watch her. She licked a strip up his length making his eyes roll back with his head. He bucked up into her mouth, his moans getting louder and more desperate. Her hand slipped under his shirt and rested over one of his nipples. Lucifer’s legs trembled as he felt himself climbing towards his peak. His movements were sloppy and frantic.

“Chloe, please,” he begged. She moaned with him in her mouth, knowing he’d feel the vibrations. He was so close. He just needed a little more… Suddenly, Chloe was gone. He let out an undignified sound that he couldn’t even feel ashamed about when he saw Chloe smirking up at him, one of her fingers circling his nipple and the other hand rubbing his thigh soothingly.

“No! Why’d you stop?” he whined and jerked his hips up hopelessly. She gave him a grin that the Devil would be proud of.

“We do have a case to solve, Lucifer,” she scolded playfully. He growled and scowled.

“You minx,” he huffed. Chloe offered him a sympathetic smile which he knew was anything but. She kissed his tip making him yelp and buck, but Chloe pulled away as she stood back up, hands leaving him.

“Honestly, did you really think I’d have sex with you in the interrogation room?” she laughed at his scowl, “Maybe if we were in the evidence closet…” Lucifer’s eyes widened as he rebuked himself.

“Keep it in your pants, Morningstar,” she winked and kissed his lips sensuously, making him moan. She pulled back as he chased after her.

“I’ll see you out there,” she fixed her scarf. Lucifer couldn’t wipe his shocked look off his face. She giggled and walked to the door. She opened it enough for her to slip out, but not enough to see Lucifer sitting on the desk with his length bobbing against his stomach. She smirked and slipped out but popped back in when Lucifer called her name.

“Yeah?”

“Show up at Lux later and you’ll find out how merciless the Devil can be,” he smirked, letting his eyes drag up and down her frame. She shuddered and stumbled out of the room, desire pooling in her belly. She rushed back over to Ella and Dan who were going over the case.

“You two good?” Ella asked, smirk on her lips. Chloe nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

“Yeah, we’re great – I mean, fine. We’re fine,” Chloe stammered. Dan and Ella poorly hid their amusement.

“You’ve got a bit of saliva here,” Dan gestured to the corner of her lip. Chloe’s entire face lit up with embarrassment as she frantically wiped at her lips.

“I’m going to… go talk to Pierce,” Chloe dismissed herself. Dan and Ella nodded, stifling their laughter. Chloe walked past her desk towards Pierce’s office. She didn’t get very far before she heard Dan and Ella’s fits of laughter, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. All that was on her mind was the dreaded conversation with her soon to be ex-boyfriend...


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe knocked on the door to Pierce’s office. Upon hearing his ‘come in’, she pushed down on the door handle and entered the office. Pierce looked up to see who had entered his office. He smiled softly from his place hunched over on the desk, pen in hand hovering over some paperwork.

“Hi,” Chloe stated nervously, “Can we talk?” Pierce put his pen down and stood out of his chair.

“Sure,” he smiled and walked around the desk, so he was leaning in front of it, “What’s up?” Chloe took in a shaky breath. How was someone supposed to break up with their boyfriend after they cheated on them with the person they were really in love with? Chloe had no idea.

“Can I be completely honest with you?” she began. Pierce gave her a curious look but nodded.

“Okay, um…” she stammered, “When we first got together, I was happy. You made me happy, but when we first met… I was still recovering from the hurt left behind by another man. I thought I was over him and when I got together with you, I was so happy – happy that I was with someone who could show me the affection I deserved.” Pierce nodded along – where was she going with this?

“But… I was just lying to myself,” she continued, swallowing nervously as she walked to stand a little in front of him, “You made me feel good, but you deserve more than me – more than a woman who’s in love with another man.” Pierce’s eyes widened as his stomach dropped.

“I don’t regret a single moment we had together,” her eyes pricked with tears, “All I regret was not being able to give you all of me.” Pierce ran a hand through his hair.

“Because part of you will always belong to Lucifer,” Pierce finished. Chloe looked down and fiddled with her fingers. She nodded slowly.

“We both know that you would be the safer choice – the sane choice,” Chloe smiled weakly at him, “but that isn’t fair to you. So… I’m ending things. I’m sorry – truly, I am.” Pierce nodded. The man didn’t leak a single emotion onto his features which frustrated Chloe. Was he happy? Was he angry? Was he devastated? He walked around the desk slowly.

“Okay,” he shrugged. Chloe’s shoulders slumped.

“Okay?” she clarified.

“Okay,” he nodded and sank down into his chair, “I take it you slept with him.” Chloe’s released a small gasp. He deserved to know. She looked down again and nodded shamefully. She refused to meet his eye.

“Course you did,” he sighed, “Well, if it’s any consolation, I haven’t exactly been a saint either.” Chloe looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

“What do you mean?” she asked. He shrugged indifferently.

“When we first got together, I was only using you,” he answered bluntly. He might as well have punched her in the gut. Her insides seemed to hollow as she processed his words, fighting her tears.

“Wh-what?”

“I wanted something, and you were the only one that could give it to me,” he clarified, “In the end, you served your purpose.” A small tear escaped her eye – what was he saying? While Chloe was thinking about him and their future, he was just trying to get something from her – and she had apparently given it to him. When did that happen?

“So, our whole relationship was based of a lie?” her voice cracked. He picked up his pen and attended to his paperwork.

”At first, I guess so,” he answered, “but after I rejected you, you had already given me what I wanted, so I figured, why not use my new found freedom to be with you.” Chloe bit her lip to stifle a sob and nodded.

“But whatever it is you’re doing with Lucifer isn’t much better,” Pierce continued and looked up at her. Chloe’s anger kicked in.

“Lucifer doesn’t lie,” she snapped.

“No, but he doesn’t tell the whole truth either,” he pointed out, “For instance, he knew that I was just using you.” A conversation from a few weeks ago flashed through her mind.

“Yeah, he told me,” she informed him, “I just didn’t believe him. That’s how much faith I had in you – glad to know it was all for nothing.” She had the satisfaction of seeing the surprise in his eyes, but he composed it quickly.

“He’s no different than me,” he continued, “I mean, how much do you really know about him? He has a shifty past, believes he’s the actual Devil and for all you know, he probably doesn’t even – “

“Enough,” she snapped and brought her hand up in a ‘stop talking’ gesture, “You may have used and manipulated me, but I’m not going to let you come between me and Lucifer – not again. I love him and he loves me. He chose to look past my past and I choose to look past his. What happens between us is none of your God-damn business, so I’m glad I could be of use to you, but we’re done. Have a good day, Lieutenant and I hope that you won’t let our personal affair interfere with our work lives.” Without waiting for a reply, she turned her back on him and stormed out of the office, wiping away any evidence of her hurt and embarrassment.

She walked over to her desk where Dan and Ella were waiting patiently.

“How did it go?” Dan asked sympathetically. They all knew what Chloe had done in there. Ella was torn between giving her a hug or being happy for her.

“Fine,” Chloe answered bluntly and sat down at her desk as she looked around for Lucifer, “Where’s Lucifer?” Dan made to answer, but Ella cut him off.

“You promised I could tell her,” Ella grinned, “Lucifer said that he had left everything back at your motel room and hadn’t even showered before coming to see you, so he’s gone to go deal with all that. He also promised that he wasn’t avoiding you and that he’d be back to help with the paperwork, as promised. But that’s’ not the best part!” Ella squealed and clapped her hands as Dan laughed.

“He said to tell you…” she paused for dramatic effect, “that he loves you very much and will come back sooner if you needed him.” Chloe’s face lit on fire. She chuckled nervously.

“Oh, okay,” she nodded, “I guess I’ll just get started on that paperwork then.” Ella and Dan were taken aback.

“Did you hear her, Chlo?” Dan asked, “She said that Lucifer said he loved you.” She gave them a sheepish grin.

“Yeah… I heard,” she answered. Dan and Ella were silent. Ella jumped in the air and squealed. She rushed around the table and hugged her friend.

“Oh my gosh! You said it back didn’t you?” Ella pulled back, squealing, “That’s what happened in the interrogation room!” Chloe nodded. Ella threw her hands into the air.

“My life is complete!” she announced to the precinct before Chloe shushed her. Dan laughed and congratulated her.

“I want to keep this on the DL for a bit, okay?” Chloe asked, “I ended things with Pierce and the last thing I want is for the precinct to think I’m just jumping between guys.” Ella made a zipping her lips motion.

“Wow – I thought he’d never figure it out,” Dan chuckled. Chloe released a small laugh, but her mind was elsewhere.

“You okay though?” Ella asked, “Breaking up with Pierce must have been hard.”

“You have no idea,” she replied darkly, “I just hope he doesn’t let our issues get in the way of our work.”

“He’s a reasonable guy,” Dan assured her, “It won’t come to that.” Chloe nodded her thanks.

“Anyway, I’ve got some work to get done,” Dan clapped his hands together, “So, I’m going to go do that.”

“Yeah, me too,” Ella added, “We’ll talk soon, and you can tell me every glorious detail.” Chloe gave her a weak smile and watched the two go. She wished Lucifer were here. After what Pierce said, she didn’t know what to feel. She shouldn’t care – she had Lucifer… but he wasn’t here. She didn’t want to seem like a clingy girlfriend just when they got together.

Instead of giving into the urge to call Lucifer back to her, she dived into her paperwork. She mindlessly filled it out, not sure how efficiently she was completing it. She refused to acknowledge her thoughts and feelings, scribbling furiously. She was as engrossed as one could be in her paperwork, she didn’t notice Lucifer plopping down in his wheelie chair next to her.

She jumped out of her skin as she spied his grinning self.

“Hello, Detective,” he greeted with his deep, husky voice. Chloe broke into a grin. He was here. Finally! Relief and longing washed over her and suddenly, she threw herself out of her own chair straight into Lucifer’s lap.

“Lucifer!” she broke into a huge grin. He let out a surprised laugh and caught and stabilised her easily. She buried her head in his shoulder, tightening her arms around him. Lucifer eagerly embraced her back.

“I missed you too, love,” he kissed her neck. She pulled back, trying to ignore the hurt that tainted her being from earlier. She looked at the small table clock on her desk.

“You were only gone an hour?” she asked incredulously. Lucifer chuckled.

“It would appear so,” he murmured, “and love – not that I’m complaining, but I thought you didn’t want the rest of the precinct to know about us just yet.” It was then that she realised that she was at work… sitting in her partners lap… faces too close together. Her cheeks filled with colour as she scrambled of him and back into her own seat. Lucifer chuckled at her embarrassment.

“Oops,” she muttered, “Dan and Ella know.”

“Because it’s Detective Douche and Ms Lopez,” Lucifer pointed in their general direction – true, “but is everything alright? You seem… troubled.” Chloe was both happy and disappointed that he had noticed. She didn’t want him to worry.

“I’m fine,” she shrugged and slid some of the paperwork over to him, “You said you’d help this time.” Lucifer grimaced at his pile and sighed.

“I did, didn’t I?” he stood up and shrugged of his suit jacket. He hung it around the back of his chair and sat down, rolling his sleeves up.

“You know, I’m fairly certain there are people in Hell that are being forced to do this as we speak,” he took the first lot of paperwork and a pen, “but are you sure you’re alright?” Chloe’s heart warmed. She wished so desperately to tell him, but she didn’t want him to think she regretted choosing him.

“I’m good,” she nodded and offered him a shabby smile. Lucifer didn’t look convinced, but he nodded and left it alone. They both turned their attention to the paperwork. Chloe had barely started when she felt Lucifer’s hand lace through hers under the desk. She smiled to herself and squeezed his hand gratefully.

Occasionally, they would peek at the other – Chloe debating whether she should tell him, Lucifer trying to figure out what was wrong. Neither knew how long it was before Chloe snapped. Suddenly, she threw her pen down on the desk.

“I can’t do this right now,” she sighed and stood up, Lucifer’s hand in hers. Lucifer looked up curiously.

“Alright, Detective,” he sighed and threw his pen down. He tugged her forward so she was standing between his legs.

“Something is clearly very wrong,” he stroked the sides of her legs soothingly, “Please tell me.” Chloe didn’t know what made her eyes well up a little. Maybe it was his soothing tone or his understanding eyes. Lucifer’s eyes widened at the first coat of tears in her eyes.

“I’m fine,” her voice cracked. Panic began to eat away at Lucifer.

“Chloe, what happened?” she could hear his panic, “You are certainly not fine and to be quite frank, you’re scaring me.” She shook her head; scared that if she spoke, she would burst into tears.

“I change my mind,” she pulled him up, so he was hovering over her, “Come.” She grabbed his hand and tugged him along with her. Lucifer let her guide them wherever it was she wanted to go.

She took them to the evidence closet. She opened the door and brought them inside. Lucifer had barely let the door close behind him when Chloe shoved him against the back of the door and pressed her lips to his. He gasped and met her fire with his own. She ran her hands up and down his body, her heat almost burning him. She pulled back to gaze into his surprised eyes.

“I need you,” she begged, “Right now.” Lucifer let out a mangled sound but nodded.

“What do you desire?” he breathed. Chloe allowed herself to drown in the love and adoration in his warm eyes.

“I want to feel loved,” she whimpered. Lucifer’s heart broke – whatever had happened was really getting to her and it was scaring him, but he didn’t pry.

“You’re always going to be loved, Detective,” he breathed and crashed his lips back down on hers. She hummed into the kiss and let him guide her backwards to the wall at the far end. He pinned her firmly against the wall, tearing his lips of hers and tugging of her scarf to nibble at her love-bite-covered neck. She moaned into the contact and snaked her hand between them and began unbuttoning her jeans as Lucifer unbuttoned her blouse.

He tugged part of the sleeve and her bra strap off, exposing the smooth skin of her shoulder. He kissed down her shoulder and tugged down the cup of her bra, freeing her nipple and pushing up the flesh of breast. Lucifer caught her chin and forced her eyes to lock with his. Their breathing was ragged as he thumbed the escapee nipple. She moaned and arched into his touch. His dark eyes gazed into her pale blues. Keeping eye contact, he leaned down and captured the nipple in his mouth. She moaned and dug her fingers into his hair as her eyes closed. His mouth disappeared.

“No,” he growled, “Look at me.” Chloe gasped and looked down in time to see Lucifer attach his mouth to her again. She moaned at the lust in his eyes as he sucked, nibbled and flicked his tongue of the pink peak. She stroked his hair encouragingly.

“Please,” she pleaded. Lucifer pulled away from her nipple and towered back over her. She tugged her jeans and panties down, so they rested at her mid-thighs as Lucifer unbuttoned his trousers. He looped his hand under her backside and scooped her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, his erection pressing against her opening. They both moaned at the contact as Lucifer pined her weight against the wall.

“Do you know how bloody difficult it was to reach a state of decency after your little stunt in the interrogation room?” he rubbed his length across her entrance teasingly. She gasped and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

“All I could think about was my undying love for you and your lips around me,” he sucked on her earlobe teasingly. She whimpered and rubbed against him as best she could.

“How was I suppose to walk out of there when all I saw and felt was your beauty, your goodness, your passion,” he licked over her pulse point, “or how much I love you.” She wounded her hands into his hair and tugged, making him moan and buck a little.

“And it’s because of that love, that there isn’t anything I can’t deny you,” he breathed, “Including this.” With that, he plunged into her, letting her walls welcome his warm length. They both gasped and moaned at the sheer closeness of their bodies.

“Lucifer,” she moaned.

“Chloe,” he countered and began thrusting. This wasn’t like last night. They couldn’t afford to take their time like last night, but the passion and hunger was more evident than ever. Lucifer shifted a little, changing the angle. Chloe moaned loudly as his length stroked that spot that drove her wild.

“Bloody Hell, Detective,” he groaned, “You have no idea how divine you look right now.” She moaned at his words and threw her head back against the wall. He slammed into her faster and deeper, watching her like a lion on a hunt. She looked up, exposing her neck to him. He licked up her throat and pushed her further up the wall, so her nipple was by his face.

He wrapped his lips around the small lump, making her call out his name. He moaned around the nipple and lavished it with his love. He could feel them both building to their peaks, making him increase his movements. He reached between them and rubbed insistent little circles on her clit, making her tremble, all the while keeping his mouth on her nipple.

“Lucifer!” she cried, “I’m going to… Lucifer!”

“That’s it, love,” he pulled back from her nipple with a sloppy pop, “Let go – I’ve got you. I love you.” He attached his mouth back to her nipple and with a few more thrusts and rubbing, Chloe fell of the edge. She trembled and moaned as her orgasm erupted. All the sensations drove her to ecstasy – his insistent thrusts, his persistent fingers, his expert tongue. He drew out her high as long as he could, until he couldn’t hold himself off any longer. He thrusted into her one last time and spilled into her, falling into his own high as she trembled around him. He buried his face in her neck and slipped his finger away from her sensitive bud as he delivered his pleasure in short bursts.

Lucifer wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, hidden in her neck, but it was when he felt her trembling limbs wrapped around him and silent sobs did he freeze and tense. Was she crying? He pulled back tentatively to see Chloe pull back as well, sobbing and crying. His insides hollowed as he brought his hand to her cheek and wiped her tears, but they just kept coming. Immediately, he slipped out of her and rested her legs on the ground, but she didn’t seem to be in the state of mind to support her own weight, so he supported her weight long enough to slip himself back into his trousers. He sunk to the ground with Chloe and leaned his back against the wall, bringing her on top of him to straddle him. She fell into deeper sobs as she rested her head on his shoulder, arms balled up in his shirt.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked fearfully. Instantly, she shook her head fiercely. Lucifer relaxed a fraction and began stroking her hair.

“I’m here,” he soothed her, “Get it all out.” So, they sat there for a bit – Lucifer leaning against the wall, legs bent and drawn up a little, Chloe straddling his lap crying softly into his shoulder.

“Chloe, you’re really scaring me,” he murmured, “Did something happen? Did someone… hurt you or… I don’t know… is there someone I need to send down to Hell?” Chloe leaned up, hiccupping a little, eyes red and swollen.

“I broke up with Pierce,” she rasped. Lucifer’s eyes widened in realisation.

“You know I didn’t mean break up with him right that very second, right?” Lucifer asked. Chloe nodded.

“I know,” she began, “but it wasn’t fair to either of you.” Lucifer nodded and stroked her legs soothingly.

“Do you regret it?” a hint of vulnerability snuck into his voice. Chloe’s eyes widened in shock.

“No!” she scowled at him and cupped his cheek, “No, I love _you_. I wanted to break up with him and I don’t regret it.” Lucifer released a shaky breath and leaned into her touch. Suddenly, something dawned on him.

“He said something, didn’t he?” he sat up straighter, “What did that bastard say? Or was it worse? Did he harm you? Did he touch you? I swear to Dad, Detective, if he – “Chloe shook her head and cut him off.

“No, no,” she assured him, “He just… said some… stuff.” Lucifer growled underneath her.

“Alright, let me fix myself up a bit and I’ll go out there and rip his God damn spine out,” he made to get up, but Chloe stopped him.

“No, Lucifer,” she protested, “I’m done with all this drama. It doesn’t matter.” Anger contorted his features.

“It doesn’t _matter?_ ” he clarified, “He made you bloody cry!”

“Please don’t go out there and make a scene,” she pleaded, “I don’t want to deal with it, and I don’t want you to deal with it either. I’m the one in the wrong anyway.”

“That’s no excuse,” Lucifer snapped up at her. Chloe looked down at his harsh tone. Regret pooled in his body. He sighed and brought her head down to his shoulder. She clung to him desperately and let him comfort her.

“I’m sorry,” apology burned in his voice, “I just hate that he hurt you and I hate having to fight my desires. Can I ask what he said?” Chloe tensed.

“You don’t have to tell me,” he assured her and stroked her back soothingly. She took in a shaky breath.

“He told me the truth,” she began, “You were right…. He was just using me.” She felt his grip on her tighten in anger.

“That bastard,” he hissed and held her tighter, “You were too good for him anyway. Why didn’t you just tell me?” She pulled back to look at him.

“I didn’t want you to think that I regret choosing you because I don’t,” she explained, “I’m glad I chose you, but Pierce did make me happy… satisfied. I just… I’m glad I have you, but I just thought it was real, you know? Because… at the time, I cared for him… I put in an effort for him and he… was just using me.” Lucifer nodded in understanding – if it’s the one thing he understood it was the concept of what was ‘real’? He understood – she gave him her all, only to find out it wasn’t real.

“It’s alright, Detective,” he stroked her cheek, “I completely understand what you mean. It’s okay to grieve.” She nodded, but clearly, she needed more comfort.

“Do you remember the whole fiasco with Candy?” he asked. Chloe froze and narrowed her eyes but nodded.

“The reason I left after you were poisoned was because… some new information came to light,” he began slowly, “and it made me think… it made me think that we weren’t real. I thought you didn’t have any choice in what you felt for me… that’s why I married Candy… to give you your choice back.” Chloe’s eyes widened at the new information.

“How- “she began.

“I know that doesn’t make any sense,” he cut her off, “and I wish I knew how to explain it to you, but I can’t. It was just what was going through my head at the time.” Chloe nodded.

“And now?” she asked anxiously, “No more strippers?” He chuckled.

“Don’t worry,” he assured her, “I have faith that what we have is as real as it gets. I love you and I can’t look at anyone the same way again.” She smiled and pecked his lips.

“So, how do I cope?” she asked, “Should I get married to a stripper or something too?” Lucifer growled and brought her closer.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he hissed, “I will break their limbs.” She giggled at his reaction.

“Kidding,” she poked his nose. He wrinkled his nose and scowled.

“Don’t touch my nose,” he huffed. She laughed and kissed his nose. Lucifer couldn’t hold onto his sour mood and brought her closer, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

“I love you, Chloe,” he kissed her jaw, “and I am here anytime you need me. I promise you, I won’t hurt you – not the way that bastard did. In fact, I’d be more than happy to break a couple bones.” She rolled her eyes.

“We need to work on this possessive streak you’re growing,” she scolded playfully.

“Well, you _are_ mine,” he pointed out to which she rolled her eyes, “and that may not be the only thing that’s _growing._ ” She gasped as she felt him growing hard under her. She swatted at his chest.

“I’m not having sex with you again,” she warned, “at least not in here.” He grinned in victory.

“But one more thing,” she added. He nodded and patiently waited.

“My last relationship was built on a lie,” she began, “I don’t want the same thing here. I need you to tell me the whole truth about who you are, what you’re deal is with this Devil schtick – everything.” Lucifer froze.

“Not today, but when you’re ready,” she corrected, “I want to see and accept all of you, Lucifer. You’ve made me so happy by letting me in this far.” He swallowed nervously.

“Detective, I _do_ have something I’m hiding, but… I want to tell you,” he began, “It’s just… I don’t know how to make you believe me.”

“Why can’t you just tell me?” she asked curiously.

“Because it’s impossible to believe without proof,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “but I promise you, I will find a way to tell you. Whether it be showing you the actual thing or showing you something that proves it exists.” Chloe didn’t understand what he meant, but she nodded.

“Take your time, Lucifer,” she smiled, “I can be patient.” Lucifer smiled and leaned up to capture her lips. As they pulled apart to rest their foreheads together and gaze into each other’s eyes, they knew that it didn’t matter what the world threw at them – so long as they had each other, they could solve anything. _Together._


End file.
